


Illusion || Mary and Arthur. AHS fanvid

by Longren



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longren/pseuds/Longren
Summary: My favorite season in American Horror Story is the second season, Asylum. A lot of interesting and memorable characters. But I especially remember the story of the timid love of a sadistic doctor and a former Nazi, Arthur Arden, to Sister Mary Eunice. This video I did several years ago, just after watching the second season of AHS. And now, I completely redesigned it, and decided to post it. As a musical accompaniment, I decided to choose my cover version of a wonderful song from VNV Nation - Illusion.





	Illusion || Mary and Arthur. AHS fanvid




End file.
